A Myth
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK DAY 5 - MYTHOLOGY: When Zuko sees someone suspicious in the forest, he follows them only to find out it's a lady that he thought was only a Fire Nation myth. But is she someone that he knows?


**ZUTARA WEEK - DAY 5: My latest Zutara week story, **_**A Myth**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**5. Mythology**

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko were on Appa, heading for their latest hideout, Zuko's family's beach house on Ember Island. Unfortunately, they were passing over one of _those _Fire Nation towns. One of the poor Fire Nation towns that had been sucked dry by the greedy soldiers in charge of it. The town looked so poor. People seemed to be literaly dying on the streets. Little children seemed to just wander the streets. No one was helping the people. If anything, they seemed to be abusing them.

"We should camp out for the night," Aang said, tearing his eyes from the scene below and steering Appa into a forest clearing.

* * *

A rustling in the forest awoke Zuko from his slumber. He dismissed it at first, thinking it was an animal, but grew suspicious when the noises continued. Quietly slipping out of his sleeping bag, Zuko wandered into the forest, following the sounds. He caught a glimpse of a maroon colored robe disappearing behind the trees. Curiosity getting the best of him, Zuko followed the mysterious figure. Eventually, it led him to the village they had seen earlier. Zuko watched the figure disappear into a nearby house. A few minutes later, a bright blue glow appeared at the window. The figure left the house, moving to another one and once again there was a bright blue glow on the window. Zuko waited near the door until the figure came out. Once the figure did come out, Zuko gasped in surprise. It was the Painted Lady. Zuko grew up, knowing the Painted Lady as nothing but a myth. His gasped made her jump and spin around.

"Zuko!" she in surprise. Her voice sounded oddly familiar.

"I thought you were a myth," Zuko said. He wished he could see her face, but it was covered by a hat and a white veil.

"Well, I'm not," she said, putting on a fake accent.

"You seem familiar somehow," Zuko said, bending down to try and see her face. The Painted Lady grabbed her hat, pulling it farther over her face.

"Oh, people always say that," she said nervously.

"I'm sure not many people walk around looking like a person from a myth," Zuko said. Zuko watched her bite her bottom lip nervously, a habit he had seen someone else do when she was nervous.

"You really do remind me of someone I know," Zuko said with a slight smirk, "A waterbender." Tha Painted Lady took a step backwards.

"I'm a Fire Nation myth," she said with a nervous laugh, "Why would I be a waterbender?"

"Because you sound so nervous," Zuko said. The Painted Lady took another step backwards and nearly fell. Until Zuko grabbed her waist, pulling her back up. Next thing she knew, she was pressed against Zuko's chest. Zuko felt her shiver a bit under his touch.

"Umm, can you let me go?" she asked him.

"I will," Zuko said. Then he reached up a hand and snatched off her hat, revealing Katara's face, "Katara." Katara's eyes widened in surprise of her identity being revealed. Zuko saw that she had red make-up on her lips and eyes, a red stripe going from her bottom lip to her chin, red stripes on her cheeks and bare shoulders and an upside down gold crescent moon on her forehead.

"Okay, you found out who I am," Katara said, "Now can you let me go?" But Zuko barley heard her. The way the moonlight hit her face, she really did look like a spirit. A beautiful one.

"Zuko?" Katara said waving her a hand in front of his face, "Why are you looking at me like-" Katara was silenced by Zuko's lips landed softly on hers. Katara's first reaction was to push him away and freeze him where he stood, but her body thought differently. She felt herself relax in his arms and wrap her own arms around her neck. When they broke apart, Katara had a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"Why-why did you do that?" she asked quietly. Zuko shrugged.

"Must be the moonlight," he said. Katara suddenly broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow. Katara raised a finger to Zuko's lips. It came back with something red.

"My make up is on your lips," she giggled. Zuko smiled.

"So do you need any help?" Zuko asked.

"I could use some help," Katara said. She picked up her hat, placing it back on her head.

"And the Painted Lady is not a myth," Katara said, walking to another house. Zuko walked next to her.

"How do you know?" he asked. Katara turned to him and smiled as she said, "I saw her."

**There's **_**A Myth**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
